His Nemesis  his Moby Dick
by kimmary
Summary: Donovan Boyd finds himself cuffed in an interrogation room, trying to explain how he got here, and where his plan went so completely wrong. All McNally's fault... really. Set post season 2 episode 13.


A/N: This is a one-shot set immediately following Season 2, episode 13…. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… except maybe the recorded episodes of Rookie Blue, and even then, it's only the first two episodes of season 2… still waiting for the other 11 to be shown here in SA.

* * *

><p>His Nemesis - His Moby Dick<p>

_Boyd sits, in the self-same interrogation room he has been on countless occasions. Except, this time, he is on the other side of the table. His cuffed hands resting on his lap. The red light of the camera in the corner, blinking: On. Off. On. Off. Recording every movement, every mutter, every nuance._

_Callaghan and Best stare him down. Pretty impressed that Best is here, for this. Pulling out the big guns. Guesses that behind that excellent mirrored image of himself, a few more of 15__th__ finest are watching, observing, waiting. _

_Not McNally and Swarek though… Got themselves suspended didn't they? Can't get him on that, now can they? _

_What's that saying: "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't force him to drink"… _

_He sighs. Rakes his hands through his hair, places his cuffed wrists on the table. _

_Tilts his head, watching the two sets of eyes staring at him intently; brown and blue. Patiently waiting… _

_The evidence is pretty damning. He really is screwed either way. Not as satisfactorily as Swarek mind, but screwed, none the less…._

_May as well get it over with. Opens his mouth, speaks, shares, spits out:_

He knew. Before McNally and Swarek even fully realized it themselves, probably. Simple detection really; what they teach you in Profiling 101.

Had known Swarek for years. Admired his skills. Man, could he invent a back-story, create a totally believable life for the character he takes on. Half the time he wonders if Swarek doesn't believe his own lies. He was wasted in uniform; on patrol.

Which, is why he recruited him in the first place.

And, all it took was a damn green rookie, on her first day, to bring Swarek and the case, crashing to the ground.

Should have known then. That she was trouble. But, he underestimated her. Had put it down to simple beginner's luck.

Then, she and that young rook stuck their noses where they didn't belong…. Can never remember his name; got that whole clean-faced, aw shucks ma'am thing going for him… That, and the fact he was sleeping with the Supt's blonde-haired, blue-eyed daughter….

_Licks his lips._

Any rate, doesn't matter much what the his name is…

Kids should not be allowed to run around unsupervised. Particularly when there are bagfuls of money involved. Both of them like little puffed-up peacocks as they strutted into the barn, clutching the money and their perp. Royally screwed another undercover op.

Trust Swarek to swoop in, step up, save the day – taking on the role of Gabe.

Knight in a shiny black truck, along with his trusty sidekick, McNally, of course. Eager to jump in and have his back. Those two take being partners seriously.

Watched the footage afterwards, had been quietly recorded without them even knowing. Guns and Gangs have to have some secrets. Read the reports; the interrogation of Angel's flunky. Saw the… relationship between Swarek and McNally – Gabe and Eddie. Pretty damn convincing.

And stupid. Who… who walks away from a gun pointed at their head? That McNally didn't even look back. Just. Walked. Away.

_He takes a breath, scratches the side of his head, sees the glance pass between Best and Callaghan. The blonde detective's raised eyebrow, questioning face; Best's lick of the lips, the curt nod. _

_Feels some satisfaction at the smirk being wiped off Callaghan's pretty face. Thought the beautiful rook was all his, did he? Guess he didn't know how…dedicated… she was to her TO. The fact is, McNally never did belong to Callaghan. It was only matter of time. _

That is when this plan started formulating. Loose ends need to be tied up. Neatly. And, well. It always helps when one cancels out the other.

The trouble with having a dedicated undercover cop, is that sometimes they are little too clever, that they accidentally stumble onto territory that is best left untouched.

You see, Swarek should have never come out of that first op alive. But he did. Damn McNally.

_Spittle forms at the corner of Boyd's mouth as this admission bursts from his lips. _

That rook saved Swarek's arse – not once, but four times. Beginning to think the man has more lives than a cat. That, or a dark-haired, trouble-enticing guardian angel…

It's the nature of the game. You deal with scum and bottomfeeders, you can't help but get your feet dirty. Black and white tends to blur into a sludgy, messy grey. Particularly, if the price is right.

That over-eager rook had beat his boys to it. And there Swarek was, all neatly-shaved and back in uniform. Burned. Couldn't touch him.

Kind of another problem, providing a service such as this. Got to keep all the players straight in your head. Who to cross; who to avoid. Called in a favour with Anton Hill. Got him to take Emily. Knew that Swarek would don his cape, swoop in. It's in his nature. Who he is. A. Good. Guy.

Totally underestimated the tenacity, the intuition of McNally. She had been a cop for what, 48 hours? Had known Swarek for less than half of that. Since when did they teach loyalty in the academy?

_Boyd pauses here. Requests a coffee refill. Best agrees, lifts his arm. One of the observers will see to it. Boyd takes this time to observe Callaghan. His stance. Jaw tightly clenched. _

_Boyd knows he is completely screwed with this. The evidence they have against him, pretty overwhelming. His career, what was left of it, trashed. Might as well have some fun…_

_A knock on the door. Oliver enters with the coffee, jostles it slightly he leans over Boyd, spilling the hot, dark liquid onto Boyd's crouch. Apologizes profusely, as Boyd leaps up, out of the chair, swearing loudly. Oliver shrugs his shoulders, exchanges a smirk with Best. Leans against the wall, his arms crossed. He wants in on the rest of this…_

_Best tells Boyd to take his seat. "Now!" Still glaring at Shaw, he does so. Continues his story._

So, when Swarek offered to go in as Gabe. Boyd had his perfect opportunity. Of course they had intel that Gabe's boss was with the Landrys. That was the whole point wasn't it? A good op; gone bad. Didn't even see it coming, he would later say. Need to get his house in order, get his guys to check their sources better. A rap over his knuckles and on his way he would go.

And Swarek? Well, he would get the hero's burial wouldn't he – parade through the streets of Toronto, gun salute and the whole bit. McNally, well, she would have mourned the loss of her partner. The "might have been" would tear her up inside, and maybe, just maybe, she would revert to her inbred default function. After all, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and well, Tommy McNally is a shining example of what happens when you take the job home…

_Shaw clenches his fists at his side. Takes a deep breath, reigns in the temper that flushes his neck, his face. _

_Boyd chuckles. Continues, the sadistic bastard he is…_

But, again, he had underestimated the depth of loyalty? love? that McNally had for her partner. Never expected her to try and pry out info from Angel's flunky. And certainly didn't expect her to walk out of there; a gun pointed at her head. But she did. Saved Swarek. Again.

And while that plan failed dismally, the seeds were planted. This time he would use McNally; rather than overlook her. Use Swarek's… well… devotion…

That's the thing with their division. Bunch of little girl gossips. He had seen the exchange between McNally and Swarek that night outside the warehouse. The relief; the lingering glances. Had heard that McNally was moving in with Callaghan. And, well, what self-respecting man wants to hang around after that? Kicked to the curb. Thought it would be a piece of cake. Simply opened the offer to join Guns and Gangs. Imagine his surprise when Swarek told him he, "needed to think about it"…

Took him another few months to agree to the undercover op, "to help him out". By this time, he had another plan in hand. You see, everyone knew that Callaghan had done the dirty on McNally and she had moved out. Leaving the door wide open for… _here he licks his lips, lewdly_…. nature take its course.

_Callaghan grits his teeth, knuckles white on the table. Doesn't like being made a fool of, particularly in public. One thing to think that everyone knows what he and Jo did; quite another having it thrown in your face – particularly by a dirt bag like Donavon Boyd…_

Knew Swarek would tell McNally he was going under, that he…they had three weeks to prepare. Get everything in order. Had already sorted the cover apartment, the boat (brilliant that mastermind thinking). So was easy to call Swarek, tell him the game plan had changed, that he would be going under immediately. That he couldn't be in contact with anyone other than his team, and him.

Waited a few weeks, and then, dropped off Epstein, Nash and McNally in the vicinity. Knew that just like a homing pigeon she would zero in on Swarek. It was just in their nature – that magnetic pull between them. Could sniff each other out, like dogs.

And, it worked…. Better than he could have anticipated. All the wheels were set in motion. Brennan would torture Swarek, finally putting him out of his misery, and McNally would take the fall. Broken and dishonored, she would have lost the two things that meant the most to her… that are her life… her breath… Swarek and being a cop.

She would spiral into a depression, no one would question her killing herself, a simple, quick, lethal overdose. All. Neatly. Tied. Up.

Except. McNally had balls. Again, when will he learn about underestimating that rookie? That's the problem with the industry he has submerged himself in… Cannot quite accept that someone can be so completely selfless in their actions.

She climbed into that car with Brennan – who does that? Then, she, without regard for herself, her career, tells Best… Best… her superior…that she has been seeing Swarek undercover, that she has been sleeping with him.

And, boy, that girl can compartmentalize. Would do well undercover, that he can say. Callaghan sleeps with his ex, who happens to be working in the division. And what does she do? Doesn't scream and shout, doesn't cause a scene. Continues working with the bitch, with a smile pasted on her face. Defends Callaghan. Believes him. Stands up for him.

_At this Luke blanches, drops his gaze to the table. Knows it is true. Worse coming out of this… animal's mouth… _

_Boyd continues, unabated. _

Didn't expect her to be able to continue working, investigating, tirelessly search for evidence, for Swarek. Stoically. But, then again… who could expect anything less. Helped saved his damn life again.

"And, you know?"

_With this he looks up at Best, Callaghan, Shaw, matching expressions of distain etched on their features._

"As much as I loathe her. Blame her for where I am now, can't help but admire her… Never would have thought. Brought down by a rookie…"


End file.
